Dirty Sexy
by kazukenken
Summary: "YOU SMELLED BAD! DON'T GET NEAR ME!" "YOU SMELLED TOO MUCH! HOW MUCH PERFUME DID YOU USE…". AOKISE AOKI AOMINE DAIKI X KISE RYOTA . A THREE-SHOT FIC. 1ST CHAPTER UPDATED
**Kise's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

New school, new life…. I'm a highschooler already… I'm old. It's really sad to leave my old school. I'll miss my friends, senpai, and kouhai there. I promised them that I'll go to this school, be a top student here and make my families and friends proud.

.

It's kind of awkward because I haven't had any friends here, this school is one of the most prestigious schools in the prefecture and I was the only one from my old school who passed the test. What will happen in my first day? I hope today will be a good day…. No bullies, no weirdos… I was waiting to meet cute and pretty girls in this school, with my face alone I wouldn't be scared to hit any girl.

.

I walked heading to my classroom and someone just bumped into me hardly. It's just like I bumped into a gorilla, his body was really hard like a rock and it caused me to fall. I turned to look at him and that person who bumped into me just walked away like nothing had happened.

.

"YOU!" I shouted madly, it's not a good idea to pick a fight in my first day of school. I didn't know why but I just stood up, walked to him, and pointed my finger on him.

"WHAT?!" he's a rude person, that's what I thought at first, the way he shouted was really annoying. Did he know that he just did something wrong?

"If you bumped into someone, what do you have to say?" I tried to be calm so people around wouldn't gather around us and watch us as if we're on a chicken fight.

"No way… it's not my fault anyway. You're the one who's not careful. You should apologize first" he looked at me with a lazy stare and I hated that look, he bumped into me and blamed me for not being careful? Haha… people are so unique these days.

"I WON'T! I DON'T WANT TO! It really wasn't my fault…. Don't you have any manner in the first place?" again I pointed at him, I didn't know what had gotten into me, I thought that I had a bad mood.

"Hey, it's just the first day in school, man…." is he a sloth? His behavior and gesture looked so lazy and uneducated. I thought this school would be full of young men and women who are passionate and study really hard to fulfill their dreams. When I looked at this person, I sighed and realized that earth is a wide place when you can find unique and amazing creatures.

"YOU MADE TODAY BECOMES BAD!". I was really mad at him.

"YOU ALSO, LITTLE BRAT…" he replied and gave me a 'tch'.

"Who's the little brat? You think you're that older than me?" I wondered if I could punch him on the face….

"Forget it, bye… I'm tired…"

.

.

Who is he? He's rude and he's really an asshole… I didn't want to meet him again.

.

I went into my class and saw that my class already full of people. I usually sit in the front seat but I thought I wasted too much time because of that bastard. I looked for an empty seat and I found one. I went into the empty seat and realized that the one who sat next to me was…. THAT RUDE BOY?

.

.

"You're the same class with me?" I really wasn't happy with that, I just sighed and put my bag on the table.

"I also don't want to admit it…" he said hatefully, could he at least look at me when he's speaking to me? That's pretty rude to look away when a person is talking to you.

"Is there any other empty seat?" I shouted to the whole class, and the class suddenly got silent.

"No, there is not… Just sit next to me" he said, still not looking at me.

"I don't want to!"

"If you want some fluffy chair then just sit on my lap" he tapped his hand on his lap.

"HEH? Who wants to sit there huh? Pervert" I made a grumpy voice and I thought that he laughed at me.

"Can you just sit down? The teacher will come soon" he said and I finally sat down on the chair.

.

.

Why it has to be him?

.

The homeroom teacher came into our class and we greeted him. The teacher was short and he has red hair. Hmmm… I thought he's pretty young and handsome for a teacher. He took a chalk and wrote something on the board. 'Akashi Seijurou' that's what he wrote.

.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou and I will be your homeroom teacher for a year. Just call me Akashi-san. By the way you also have a teacher named Kuroko Tetsuya who will teach Japanese, he's my husband who's way prettier than any girl so don't ever try to flirt with him, especially you boys. If I see something bad, my lovely scissors will remind you, okay?" he smiled after he said those scary words, was he a psychopath? The teacher here is also unique eh…

.

The class was silent because of his horror speech…

.

.

"Students! You knew that you're going to live in dorms, right?" the teacher finally broke the silent and asked.

"YES!" we all replied.

"Then I will tell you the sitting arrangement and the dorm arrangement. You'll have a same roommate for the whole three years" he said.

"Aomine Daiki" the teacher said a name and that rude boy stood up, his name starts with 'A' and my name starts with 'K', it's still too far, I wouldn't be in the same room as him.

"Yay! I'm not going to share my room with annoying little brat!" that Aomine boy looked so happy, so did I.

"Aomine Daiki with….. Kise Ryota, one room" my jaw dropped. I was shocked. Why it had to be my name?

"Teacher, you meant that I will be in the same room with him for three whole years?" I stood up and asked, it's actually a bit rude but whatever…

"Yes, why?" the teacher asked, he looked at both of us who had shown a bitter and unsatisfied face.

"Can you change that, Akashi-san?" Aomine begged.

"Please… I don't want to sit next to that rude boy" I begged with my pretty eyes, not sure it would work on a male teacher though…

"You can't do it, it can't be changed… My order is absolute" The teacher smiled and I was scared at his evil smile so I couldn't protest and just nodded.

We both gave up and followed his lesson until recess time.

.

.

.

 **~Recess Time~**

 **.**

"YOU SMELLED BAD! DON'T GET NEAR ME!" I yelled to him.

"YA! YOU SMELLED TOO MUCH! HOW MUCH PERFUME DID YOU USE…" he yelled back.

"You… dirty…" I commented.

"You… too clean… feminine… unmanly" he commented back.

"Do you want to fight?"

"Nope, I'm a gentleman who doesn't fight girls"

"I'm a boy!" I said, it's really tiring when I was addressed as a girl, why people often do that to me?

"I doubt that…." he said and left the class.

He's such an asshole…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aomine's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Sitting next to him is really uncomfortable. We kept some distance and never speak to each other when the teacher was teaching. Really… this boy… or maybe this girl is really…. URGH…

.

.

.

 **~After School~**

 **.**

We went into our room in the dormitory and I met him again… of course… he shares his room with me. It will be annoying as hell. When we entered the room, we glared at each other with an 'I-really-don't-like-you ' expression. I went inside and the room is pretty good, the first thing that I looked for is… bed, then I saw bunk beds.

.

"I'll pick the top!" he said loudly, his voice is really loud and high, just like a girl.

"NO! I want it too!" I wanted the top bunk too.

"I wanted it first!" he yelled back, he's really childish and it's kind of cute.

"You… do you know who I am?" I pointed at myself arrogantly.

"I DON'T KNOW! AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" he shouted like a mad girl.

"Hey… calm down, kiddo…"

"I'm not a kid…"

"Whatever, you can get the top bunk… a gentleman should be the one who give a girl some chance…"

"I'm not a girl" he said. I thought that he really hated me.

As soon as we ended our little fight, I laid down on my bed and listened to music.

"You… won't take a bath?" he's unpacking his clothes then he asked me.

"I don't really need it… There's still tomorrow…" I curled to the side and kept playing with my cellphone.

"Disgusting…" he sighed and commented.

"It's none of your business" I tried not to argue with him because damn… he's like a whining mom.

"Of course it matters. We're in the same room. I don't like bad smell" he stopped unpacking his clothes for a while and went to me. He's kind of annoying, I finally looked at him and said…

"Just take a bath first, I'll shower after you". He took a towel and walked grumpily to the bathroom.

.

.

.

I waited for him for 30 minutes… what the hell is he doing in the bathroom?

He finally came out after 40 minutes, OMG that's too long…

.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Took a bath, of course…." he replied while drying his hair.

"It's freaking 40 minutes long, dude…"

"It's normal" he took his pouch and picked something like cream or whatever, then put it on his face. He really looked like a girl with his bangs clipped.

"It isn't! And how many things you put on your face after bath? It's too many"

"Now shut up and just shower" he said and kept prettying himself in front of the mirror.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kise's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

I wore my clothes and after 3 minutes, the bathroom door opened. Really? He finished showering? In 3 minutes? What kind of showering is that? A dog's way of showering?

.

"Oi! You're finished already? It's freaking 3 minutes" I took my perfume and sprayed it on my neck and other place.

"This is how I usually shower…" he said, it's just like an animal showering.

"Dirty, how can you shower with only 3 minutes…" I couldn't believe that there's a person like this.

"This is real man" he said with a low baritone voice, was he trying to be cool?

"Real man? Are you joking? You're a real man? You must be kidding…" I put the perfume bottle on the table and took a comb.

"At least, I have a real man's body" he said.

"What's with the real man's body huh?" I turned to him and I was startled a bit.

.

.

.

His body looked so good and beautiful, he doesn't have white skin, but he has dark and alluring skin. It's perfectly tanned, well-muscled and it's really… sexy… wow… did my jaw drop?

.

.

My face looked so blank and my mind went somewhere and fantasized happily…

.

.

GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah… You fall for me, huh?"


End file.
